


Neon Moon

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: Glee: Season 1 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: Glee: Season 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690387





	Neon Moon

Will is driving into the school parking lot, his license plate reading GLEE. He passes by several of the Glee Club members who have all shown great enthusiasm since Don't Stop Believin'. All except Kurt, who is about to be once again being tossed into a dumpster by Puck and his football lackies, until Alex shows up threatening to break all their bones and faces if they threw Kurt in the dumpster again. Soon enough, Rachel tries to take charge of the glee club, but Will shows up and stops her. He explains they have to sing at the school assembly. Later, Alex is called into the principle's office. Wondering if he's in trouble, he walks towards Figgins's office and is soon greeted by Josephine.


End file.
